


Cinco segundos.

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las desventuras de un chico (que nunca está convencido de nada) al intentar decirle a otro chico (que nunca está enterado de nada) que le gusta mucho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde salió? Sólo recuerdo que estaba escribiendo crap y esto salió de la nada. ¡Qué alguien me explique! Ojalá les guste aunque es algo raro de lo que no pienso dar explicaciones, lmao. Publicado originalmente en Utopía K-Fiction.

Sehun le ha contado varias veces acerca de los “cinco segundos”, pero Jongin no está muy convencido de eso. Aquí el problema es que Jongin nunca está muy convencido de nada y eso es más estresante para todos que alguna otra cosa. Sehun le dedica una mirada de desolación desde el otro lado de la mesa y suspira.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas —le dice con una expresión de frustración y extiende la mano para alcanzar su bote de bubble tea y dar un sorbo al popote. Jongin sabe perfectamente que no puede anticiparse a una reacción, porque realmente nunca sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Xiao Luhan, un superior dos semestres más avanzado que ellos dos, y por el que Jongin siente algo que hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de ser un pequeño crush.

—El que no arriesga, no gana —añade Baekhyun, despegando la mirada de su móvil por primera vez desde que llegaron a la cafetería—. E incluso recuerda que siempre está el cupón que dice “Sigue participando”, así que relájate.

Jongin aprieta los labios, intentando no arrancarle el aparato de las manos para arrojarlo por la ventana del lugar; Baekhyun no puede reclamarle nada cuando su novia, Taeyeon, hizo todo el trabajo por él. Lo único que Baekhyun tuvo que hacer en ese entonces, fue sonreír tontamente y dejarse besar alzando la patita. Y Jongin está muy celoso de eso. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser así de fáciles para él?

—Mira, las cosas son más sencillas de lo que te imaginas —vuelve a hablar Sehun, apretando los labios y haciendo una cara estúpida que Jongin no puede soportar más—. Tao y yo hemos salido bastante bien.

Jongin parpadea lentamente, fulminándolo en su mente mientras lo observa. Se inclina sobre la mesa y el chico de cabellos rubios sorbe ruidosamente de su bebida, irritándolo aún más.

—Pero ustedes dos ya sabían que eran gay desde un principio. Mi situación es un poco peor —reclama Jongin en voz baja, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo—; me tomó dos años darme cuenta y aceptar que me gusta él, ¡dos años, Sehun!

Y la peor parte es que Luhan no da indicios de tener interés alguno en los hombres. Aunque todo en él es contradictorio. Es dulce y amable con sus amigos, como Minseok, por ejemplo, de quien pocas veces se despega. Sin embargo con él, a pesar de compartir varias clases antes y haber tenido largas e interesantes conversaciones, se comporta como si su presencia incluso llegase a molestarle.

O quizás Jongin se deja llevar por sus más pesimistas suposiciones, porque Luhan nunca ha sido realmente grosero con él. Es él mismo, en realidad, quien se pone una armadura impenetrable cada vez que está cerca de Luhan, al punto de no saludarle primero si Luhan no lo hace, ya sea por olvido o porque no le haya visto. «Lo más seguro es que me esté ignorando a propósito, será mejor que lo ignore yo también» , por más infantil que eso suene, parece ser el Modus Operandi de las neuronas de Jongin.

—No importa cuántas excusas pongas —interfiere Junmyeon al lado de Sehun, escapándose de los libros por un momento—, sigues teniendo la culpa de todo tu sufrimiento. Ahora lidia tú solo con tu problema y deja de lloriquear entre mis apuntes.

Jongin no recuerda haber lloriqueado una sola vez en su vida, pero se abstiene de cualquier respuesta, en especial cuando sus músculos se engarrotan al ver a Luhan entrar a la cafetería acompañado de Minseok y Yixing, sus amigos más cercanos. Jongin también es un poco cercano a Yixing.

Bueno, tiene que admitir que es porque Yixing es alguien fácil de alcanzar, y ya que es usual verlo con Luhan, puede tomarlo como excusa para acercarse al chico de piel pálida y cabello cobrizo. No es que a Jongin sólo le interese Yixing por su amistad con Luhan, no, en absoluto; Yixing también es un compañero a quien admira, sobre todo después de asistir juntos a la clase electiva de danza contemporánea (Yixing es un superior al cual temerle cuando sus pies se mueven al ritmo).

Jongin agita la mano cuando la visión de Yixing escanea la estancia en busca de una mesa libre, y sonríe cuando lo ve. Murmura algo a Luhan, señalándolo con el dedo, y luego va directo a él, saludando a Sehun, Junmyeon y Baekhyun antes de chocar puños con Jongin.

—Hey, ¿qué tal te ha ido? —Pregunta Yixing y Jongin intenta ignorar el hecho de que Luhan y Minseok han seguido a su amigo hasta donde fue.

—Bien, la primera semana de clases siempre es terrible pero creo que me ha ido bien después de todo —responde Jongin, mira en dirección a Luhan, quien ríe y bromea con Minseok causándole un ardor en la boca del estómago, y redirige su mirada a Yixing—. Mis vacaciones fueron tan locas, ¿sabes?—Empieza Jongin de la nada, sin que nadie se lo preguntara o él mismo lo pensara realmente—. Me reencontré con esta chica, Soojung, de mi preparatoria, y ahora sólo me manda mensajes a cada minuto, es tan sofocante—Jongin ríe exageradamente y se traga la culpa cuando Luhan mira de soslayo hacia él, aunque luego Minseok acapara su atención de nuevo.

Yixing se ríe. No es una total mentira, de verdad se reencontró con Soojung y ella de verdad le envía mensajes a menudo, pero siempre quejándose de su actual novio. Aunque es fastidioso, Jongin no tiene mayores problemas, realmente.

Sehun ve su oportunidad y entabla una amena conversación con Luhan y Minseok que hace que a Jongin se le seque la garganta. Maldito hijo de… pero acalla sus pensamientos cuando Yixing vuelve a hablarle sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Jongin se limita a hacer como que escucha y le interesa lo que dice, pero su atención está realmente puesta en la sonrisa ingenua de Luhan y en la forma en que sus ojos se llenan de pequeñas arrugas cuando se ríe. Pero nada es comparable a la manera en que se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando le da un verdadero ataque de risa. Quizás Luhan no es atractivo siempre, pero incluso cuando no lo es, para Jongin lo es.

Así otro día se le va entre el orgullo y el arrepentimiento, y cuando cae la noche, que es hora de irse a casa, Junmyeon lo deja meterse en el asiento del copiloto en su auto para llevarlo a casa, pues queda de paso al hospital, donde Jongdae hace sus prácticas.

—Deja de ser tan cobarde —le dice Junmyeon cuando se detienen en un semáforo—, sabes que durante años me contuve de decirle lo que sentía a Jongdae y ahora voy cada noche a su lugar para llevarle sándwiches y café.

—Si tu plan era hacer entregas de comida gratis al hospital en tu carro importado, diría que eso es un «epic win» —masculla Jongin con sarcasmo y mira las luces ambarinas pasar sobre su ventanilla cuando Junmyeon avanza. Su amigo no dice nada por un momento y Jongin se siente culpable en el fondo.

—Al menos no me alejó de él, ni fue grosero al decirme que me veía como un buen amigo solamente—Responde Junmyeon después de un rato y un suspiro le cruza el pecho—, fue bastante amable y comprensivo, de hecho.

—Bueno, fue así para ti, no puedes decidir que será igual para mí —refuta Jongin en voz baja.

—¿Qué es lo peor que te puede decir? —Inquiere Junmyeon—. ¿Que no? ¿Que le gustan las chicas? ¿Que no siente nada por ti? Vale, eso se puede conjeturar hasta ahora, así que tendrías algo cien por ciento seguro, al menos.

Le duele en el orgullo pero Junmyeon tiene razón. Jongin sólo quiere que se calle porque realmente se siente como un cabrón ahora. Es de admirar, tiene que aceptar, porque no cualquiera se declara homosexual al mismo tiempo que le confiesa a su mejor amigo estar enamorado de él para luego ser rechazado (sí, sí, “amable y comprensivamente”), y sigue vivo para aconsejar a otros. Jongin no podría, por lo menos.

Pero la experiencia romántica de Jongin es tan poca (por no decir nula) que realmente no está seguro de cuánto puede soportar. Por eso le llena de verdadero pánico toda esta situación con Luhan. Puede ser estúpido (No, Jongin está seguro de que lo es), pero no quiere sentirse expuesto y débil.

Junmyeon lo arroja literalmente de su automóvil cuando llega a casa, Jongin resopla y lo mira con fingido coraje antes de suavizar su expresión con una leve sonrisa y agitar su mano al despedirse.

—Deja de ser tan llorica y dile ya, te dolería más un dildo que eso —le dice Junmyeon en voz alta antes de echar a andar el coche por la calle desierta. Jongin se queda atónito al oír lo que Junmyeon tenía para decirle pero al final se ríe con incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que Junmyeon sabe lo que duele un dildo? Porque Jongin por sí mismo nunca lo ha experimentado (y duda que vaya a hacerlo, con esa indecisión suya). Aun así, la idea de Junmyeon sabiéndolo es perturbadora y Jongin termina entrando a su casa sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

 

★★★

  
La “Ley de los cinco segundos” consiste en hacer una cuenta atrás de cinco segundos durante la cual te atreverás a hacer esas cosas que no te atreverías a hacer normalmente. Cinco segundos de valentía instantánea.

Valentía que Jongin no tiene y nunca tendrá, y su vida seguirá revolviendo alrededor de eso que pudo haber hecho en cinco segundos y nunca se animó a hacer. Sabe que morirá a los ochenta años, con perros como compañeros, y nadie más que le tienda una mano. Y entonces, seguirá recriminándose por no haber hecho la cuenta atrás cuando Luhan estaba con él hace apenas unos instantes.

Jongin suspira abatido mientras observa la espalda de Luhan alejarse de él con total tranquilidad; estuvieron conversando sobre locas ideas metafísicas y el origen del universo, y por eso Jongin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada. No es su idea de una “confesión natural y romántica” el interrumpir el entusiasmado monólogo del chico para decirle algo como «Ah, sí, claro, el toroide que nos une a todos. Y hablando de unirnos a todos, ¿no quieres unirte a mí por los labios? Por cierto, me gustas mucho» .

Jongin se deja caer en una banca cercana con el peor de los humores y maldice su suerte. Va morir solo y virgen.

 

★★★

  
—Qué demacrado te ves, es verdad cuando dicen que “el amor es el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado” —recita Baekhyun sentándose a su lado en el aula, con ese falso tono de intelectual que hace que Jongin quiera ensartarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Jongin tiene otras formas.

—Sí, también dicen que “Byun Baekhyun es el dolor más fuerte en el trasero”, pero no sé, no creo que la tengas tan grande.

Baekhyun traga aire, indignado, y luego hace una mueca infantil.

—Nunca creí que te cuestionaras sobre el tamaño de mi polla, Jongin, pero ya que lo dices, no tengo nada que envidiarte. Supongo que ahora no te diré nada sobre esa fiesta a la que Luhan asistirá y a la cual mi gran, gran, gran polla y yo estamos invitados, y tú no.

—¡Tú vas a decirme todo lo que sabes! —Jongin toma a Baekhyun por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camiseta antes de que el mayor pueda escapársele. Baekhyun finge ahogarse por el agarre pero termina rogando por aire.

—Vale, vale, déjame vivir y te contaré todo —dice Baekhyun boqueando como un pez y se sienta junto a él cuando Jongin lo suelta lentamente, aunque después se aferra a su manga por si decidiera engañarlo—. Es el cumpleaños de Minseok y Yixing me ha contado que harán una fiesta sorpresa, con luces apagadas y todo. Ofrecí a poner algunas botellas de soju , así que por eso me he conseguido colar. Si llevas alcohol o algo, seguro serás invitado también.

—¿Estás seguro? Juro que si me tomas el pelo haré que  _a ti_ te duela el trasero —lo amenaza Jongin, aunque sabe que no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Pensé que eras Luhansexual o algo así, Jongin, yo te veo como un amigo y nada m… —replica Baekhyun ganándose un fuerte pellizco de Jongin que lo interrumpe.

—Junmyeon me ha contado sobre los dildos y puedo hacer que tu noviecita intente probarlos.

—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame.

 

★★★

 

Jongin no se siente muy convencido cuando se detiene frente al cajero, con su monótona e infeliz expresión en el rostro, y el “bip” repetitivo del lector de código de barras saca al aletargado hombre por un segundo de su estupor.

—30,000 won —masculla el hombre regordete, apoyándose en la palma de su mano. Jongin saca el dinero, es tan lento todo que siente como que ha pasado un siglo ahí. Y se siente incómodo. Muy incómodo. Nunca en su vida ha comprado alcohol. Bueno, si comprar una cerveza con Sehun cuando tenía quince años cuenta, entonces la segunda vez que lo hace. Pero sigue siendo incómodo para alguien que no bebe alcohol casi nunca. Cuando finalmente sale de la tienda de conveniencia, su móvil vibra en el interior de su bolsillo.

—¿Diga?

—¡Jongin! ¿En dónde estás? —Es la voz de Baekhyun susurrando al otro lado de la línea, Jongin frunce el ceño y se pega el aparato al oído lo más que puede para lograr escuchar los murmullos incomprensibles de Baekhyun.

—¡Calma! No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que dices cuando balbuceas así —responde Jongin caminando por la acera con las bolsas de soju en una sola mano, le duelen los dedos por las forma en que le corta la circulación.

—Minseok y Luhan están por llegar, debes apresurarte —logra entender al final y cuando Baekhyun corta la llamada, Jongin mira su reloj. Diez para las once. ¡Perfecto, es la única oportunidad que Jongin tiene para ver a Luhan fuera de la facultad y llegará tarde! Sus pies se apresuran para caminar aunque avanza por reticencia. Si llega sin el soju a la fiesta, será como llegar sin invitación.

Cuando finalmente está a una calle de la dirección que Baekhyun le envió por mensaje, Jongin se detiene a respirar con normalidad. No está muy lejos de la tienda de conveniencia, pero la forma en que avanzó sosteniendo diez litros de alcohol en botellas de vidrio es un verdadero reto.

Deja las bolsas en el piso y mira hacia las calles vacías; las luces ambarinas de los postes ilumina la mayor parte, y Jongin empieza a escuchar una serie de pasos y conversaciones provenientes de la calle aledaña. Luhan y Minseok aparecen por la esquina, dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección a la casa del mayor. Parecen tan felices juntos que Jongin siente que el corazón le da un vuelco y tiene que sujetarse el pecho para tranquilizarse.

Esto ha sido una muy mala idea. ¿Por qué decidió venir, de todos modos? ¿No está ridiculizándose? Ir a una fiesta a la que no ha sido invitado, presentarse todo sonriente y llevando soju para poder encajar. Todo eso grita «Jongin es patético», así que se da la vuelta y da un paso lejos de ahí, pero su móvil empieza a sonar en el limpio silencio y se detiene para contestar.

—¡¿Por qué carajo no has llegado?!

 

★★★

 

Jongin sabe que tiene que reconsiderar sus elecciones en cuanto a amigos se refiere. Pero ahora está cien por ciento seguro que Byun Baekhyun es una elección que nunca debió haber hecho. Jongin ladea la cabeza, mirando con incrédulo disgusto a su pequeño amigo, que se aprieta ebriamente contra el cuerpo de una chica castaña igual de ebria y que, por cierto, no es su novia. Jongin se pasea por la mente la idea de hacerle una foto y enviársela a Taeyeon por el simple placer de atormentar al chico, pero decide que no tiene ganas suficientes para sacarse el móvil del bolsillo.

Alrededor de él, la fiesta sigue un ritmo que Jongin no piensa bailar. Alcohol por aquí y por allá, parejas -y quizás hasta tríos- besándose y bailando en el centro de la sala, y un grupito al fondo de la habitación se está pasando hierba como si fuera la pipa de la paz. Errores. Muchos errores. Malas decisiones conducen a malos resultados, y Jongin lo corrobora a cada segundo que pasa, pues Luhan apenas se ha acercado a saludarle.

El problema es que Jongin no puede irse; Baekhyun no tiene coche y a pesar de todo, el código moral de Jongin le impide dejarlo marcharse solo a su casa en este estado. Por lo que sólo espera el momento oportuno para arrancar a su estúpido amigo de los brazos de aquella chica y llevarlo a su casa, de donde nunca debió haber salido, en primer lugar.

—Hey, te mueres por irte, ¿no es así?

Una voz terriblemente familiar se hace escuchar por encima del ensordecedor sonido, Luhan está prácticamente gritando detrás de él. Jongin lo mira, dudando de si le está hablando a él, pero al notar que no hay nadie más parado en esa parte de la casa, Jongin siente que se le eriza cada vello del cuerpo.

—Eh, no, para nada, la estoy pasando genial —miente. Y Jongin sabe que Luhan sabe que miente, porque es el único parado a la orilla de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro descompuesto, pero no le reprocha nada.

—Claro, se nota —Luhan tiene un vaso desechable en las manos, y aunque huele un poco a soju, Jongin nota que está realmente sobrio—, ven, vayamos a otro lado.

Ese otro lado resulta ser el patio trasero de la gran, gran, gran casa de la familia Kim. Hay un árbol incluso, y de ese árbol cuelga un columpio, donde Luhan se deja caer, agotado, y Jongin se sienta en la orilla, lo más lejos que puede estar del mayor. Luhan bebe el último trago de su vaso y lo aplasta con la mano, arrojándolo por ahí.

—Aquí se está mucho mejor; tanto ruido me provoca dolor de cabeza —dice Luhan y Jongin intenta ignorar el entumecimiento en sus oídos, producto de la fuerte música de dentro—. Pero me has sorprendido, no pensé que fueras fiestero.

—No, no lo soy—Responde Jongin secamente. Hay algo muy curioso que le pasa siempre que está con Luhan: Siempre se queda sin palabras. Es verdad que Jongin no tiene mucho que decir, pero con Luhan parece que se le olvidan todas las palabras para hablar. Por más que las ideas crucen su mente, nunca logra enunciar una frase larga.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?

—Baekhyun insistió —responde sin más y el ambiente se siente silencioso y pesado. Luhan sólo emite un corto “Mmm” y se queda callado.

—Yo tampoco soy muy fiestero, en realidad prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir —dice Luhan rato después y Jongin hace un esfuerzo para recordar a qué se debe su comentario—; pero Yixing y Yifan querían hacer la fiesta para Minseok y no podía decir que no. Pero pienso que mientras él lo esté pasando bien, yo también debería hacerlo, ¿no?

Jongin asiente, apretando los labios en una extraña sonrisa, y Luhan ríe silenciosamente.

—Te ves adorable —le dice de la nada. Jongin se queda atónito en su lugar—, es porque pareces un pez fuera del agua. Seguro preferirías estar en tu casa viendo anime, ¿no?

Jongin no puede negarlo; al menos el anime es algo que puede ver en la comodidad de su habitación. Luhan se queda mirándolo con una media sonrisa en los labios y Jongin se siente hipnotizado. Entonces cruza por su mente lo que Sehun le dijo sobre los cinco segundos y empieza a contar mentalmente hacia atrás.

«Cinco».

—Oye, Luhan, quiero decirte algo…

«Cuatro».

—¿El qué?

«Tres»

—Sé que sonará loco pero…

Jongin está a punto de empezar la siguiente frase cuando Yixing se asoma por la puerta trasera de la casa y grita desde su lugar:

—¡El chico «Manos-Bonitas» ha vomitado en el piso!

Jongin no sabe dónde esconderse; el fuerte hedor a alcohol y vómito le llega a la nariz, provocándole arcadas, mientras camina con un desmayado Baekhyun sobre la espalda, babeándole el hombro. Jongin lo odia tanto en éste momento, mientras sale a paso débil de la casa cerca de las tres de la mañana. Ya se encargará después de cobrarle cada gramo de vergüenza.

—¡Jongin, espera! —Escucha a sus espaldas y Luhan aparece junto a él con una sonrisa en la cara y unas llaves en la mano—Los llevaré a casa.

Jongin siente como que vuela, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, dentro del modesto auto de Luhan. El chico pone algunos blues en inglés, y mueve la cabeza al ritmo mientras conduce. Jongin piensa que es demasiado atrayente la forma en que sus pequeños labios hacen un pequeño puchero mientras disfruta la música, y le gusta el cambio de tonos en su piel cada que pasan por luces y sombras. La bonita nariz de Luhan lo es más aún cuando la pobre iluminación contornea su figura.

—Te quiero, bebé… S-sí, al dildo también…

Jongin se frota la frente, totalmente vencido por todas las injurias que Baekhyun comete contra él, hundiéndose cada vez más en su asiento, escuchando el vergonzoso diálogo que el chico tiene en sus sueños con su novia, aparentemente. Luhan no dice nada, sólo ríe por lo bajo, alterando aún más los nervios del menor.

Cuando llegan a casa de Jongin, Luhan lo ayuda a bajarlo del auto y se marcha al dejarlos en la puerta. Baekhyun ya está despierto pero demasiado borracho aún. Entonces Jongin lo golpea en la cara con el puño y lo arrastra dentro.

 

★★★

 

—¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas?

Ahí va de nuevo. Jongin se siente malhumorado por tanto escuchar el mismo sermón, pero no dice nada, sólo continua escribiendo su ensayo en la computadora, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del otro.

—Conocer a más gente —se auto responde Sehun, a su lado. Su mejor amigo está sentado en la silla de al lado, pero lo encara totalmente, ignorando la computadora encendida—, estoy seguro de que si te relacionas con más personas, encontrarás a una especial que te hará olvidar a Luhan.

Jongin suspira, irritado por la mención del nombre. Sehun se encoje de hombros y dice con los labios “No hay nadie más aquí”.

—No necesito conocer a más personas, sólo necesito que te calles y me dejes hacer mi tarea, que por cierto, también deberías estar haciendo tú.

—No, pero en serio —insiste Sehun—, puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres.

Y aunque Jongin no quiso, termina sentado en la mesa de un pequeño café, con un chico de piel pálida, ojos enormes y atentos y labios acoginados. Jongin admite que es adorable, pero aun así, se siente mal por lo incómodo que es para ambos. Kyungsoo es atractivo, también, pero no de la manera en que Luhan lo es para Jongin.

—Entonces… Tu nombre es Kyungsoo… ¿No?

—Sí, Kyungsoo. Y tú debes ser Jongin.

—Sí.

—Vale —Kyungsoo mira por la ventana, frotándose el brazo, evidentemente liado—, Sehun me habló mucho de ti. Dice que eres bailarín, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, me gusta bailar, pero no soy bailarín —responde Jongin, con los dedos entrelazados y hallando curiosas formas en la luz que proyectan las bombillas encima de ellos.

—Oye, seré sincero —dice Kyungsoo, atrayendo su atención con una súbita confianza—, me gusta otra persona y vine aquí sólo porque Sehun dijo que sería buena idea para olvidarme de él, así que… No sé si esto sea lo correcto. No quiero ser grosero contigo, tampoco.

Jongin suspira, aliviado, y sonríe tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes, también tengo a alguien que me gusta. ¿Quién te gusta a ti?

—Chanyeol, de mi clase de informática.

—Oh…

 

★★★

 

Parciales. No hay nada que Jongin odie más que los exámenes parciales. Son la bazofia más asquerosa del planeta, algo que nunca debió haber sido inventado, ya que siempre están los exámenes finales para joderle la vida aún más.

Jongin hunde la cara en el libro que tiene entre sus manos y se recuesta sobre la banca de concreto, bajo la luz pálida del sol. Se queda así un momento hasta que siente la frialdad de la sombra y se asoma por la orilla del libro para ver quién se ha parado junto a él. El rostro suave y angelical de Luhan aparece encima suyo, con una sonrisa en los labios y Jongin se incorpora rápidamente cediéndole espacio a Luhan para que se siente.

—¿Muriendo con los exámenes?

—Un poco —responde Jongin mirando al piso, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas separadas. ¿Por qué Luhan está ahí? Seguro estaba aburrido y decidió ir con Jongin porque no encontró nada mejor que hacer.

—Novato —se burla Luhan y echa una risilla al aire—, intenta sobrevivir a tener citas y exámenes al mismo tiempo.

Jongin se queda en blanco, ¿tener citas? ¿Es que Luhan está teniendo citas con alguien?

—¿E-estás saliendo con alguien? —Pregunta Jongin impulsivamente pero es demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—No. Bueno, no lo sé. Quizás sí —Luhan mira al horizonte con una sonrisa—; es una amiga que conocí en Beijing. Está de vacaciones en Seúl y… Bueno, se ha puesto muy bonita y hemos estado saliendo algunas veces.

Jongin no sabe qué duele más, si la sonrisa tonta que pone Luhan mientras mira a la nada, como recordando, o el hecho de que en realidad a Luhan le gustan las chicas.

—Qué bien —dice Jongin tragándose el orgullo. Qué bien, Luhan, qué bien. De puta madre—. Yo también tuve una cita, ¿sabes? Nos fue bien, así que supongo que habrá una segunda.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muy bien! Es hora que encuentres a alguien que te quiera bien, sabes lo que digo, ¿no? —Luhan le guiña el ojo y ríe.

Sí, Jongin sabe, pero no entiende por qué su interior sólo exige que ese alguien sea Luhan y ningún otro. Mierda, su vida está más arruinada que su billetera.

 

★★★

  
—De verdad es una historia muy triste —dice Kyungsoo delante de él, con una taza de café vacía entre las manos. Están en el mismo local, sentados en la misma mesa donde se encontraron por primera vez—, ¿no has podido nunca declararte? ¿De verdad?

— _Nope_ —responde Jongin, con la espalda apoyada en su asiento—. Bueno, una vez… —admite—, le escribí una carta. La dejé en su mesa, él estaba dormido en la biblioteca. Pero no sé si la leyó y la ignoró o simplemente nunca supo de ella. Es uno de las incógnitas que siempre tendré en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Pues él nunca me dijo nada.

—Y tú nunca preguntaste.

—Pues no.

Kyungsoo resopla, frustrado, y lo mira entornando los ojos.

—Eres el ser más irritante en la tierra y ni siquiera te das cuenta —lo acusa el chico de cabellos negros—, ¿cómo esperas una respuesta si actúas tan cobardemente? Dile de frente, ¡hazlo! Sehun tiene razón cuando dice que te tomes esos cinco segundos de valentía. Yo lo hice y ahora… —Kyungsoo hace una pausa y Jongin nota cómo se tiñen sus mejillas de rosa.

—¿«Y ahora…»? —Inquiere, divertido y curioso. Kyungsoo se muerde los labios, sin mirarlo.

—Llevamos tres días saliendo.

Jongin deja escapar una alegre risa de júbilo y felicita a Kyungsoo con palmadas en la cabeza. El chico no dice nada, ruborizado, pero al final sonríe y lo mira.

—Si yo pude, estoy seguro de que también podrás tú.

 

★★★

  
Sehun le ha contado varias veces acerca de los “cinco segundos”, pero Jongin no está muy convencido de eso. Aunque ya se está cansando de nunca estar convencido de nada, y de que toda su vida esté estancado en el mismo lugar. Despertó esa mañana con la decisión de no terminar de la manera en que terminó Junmyeon.

Jongin va a confesarse a Luhan, aunque él diga que le gusta una chica. Decide que lo que va a pasar, pasará, y de todos modos es un rechazo que tiene que sufrir. Kyungsoo lo convenció de que dolería por más tiempo un rechazo implícito a uno directo y oficial. Tiene razón. Al menos así sabrá si tiene oportunidad o no.

Jongin camina a paso veloz hasta la espalda de Luhan, que camina en dirección a la salida de la facultad. Su corazón late a mil por hora mientras avanza y saca fuerzas de flaqueza para hacer que su voz suene firme, sin quebrarse.

_Cinco._

—¡Luhan!

_Cuatro._

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

_Tres._

—Tengo algo que decirte, y sé que sonará loco pero…

_Dos._

—¿El qué?

_Uno._

—Realmente, me gustas mucho, mucho,  _mucho_.


End file.
